With open eyes
by charlenerennie7
Summary: "Well, it was you who wanted me to leave you alone, by not letting me explain why I was saying the stuff about the Titanic ship, but please don't walk out of here or there because you know I love you." Sonny said to him. He knew that she had always felt the same way for him.


Look around it's deadly night.

You've been losing every fight

Your hope is, feeling broken, your feet

are rough

"Sonny, I heard about the break-up between you and Chad Dylan Copper." Nico said confronting Sonny, but she just walked off.

"Guys, she's going through a hard time, getting over Chad." Tawni said sticking by Sonny's side.

"We know, but she's coping with her first break-up." Grady said laughing out.

"Come on, guys. Obviously, it's not funny. Remember what happened between me and James?" Tawni said making sure that they remembered that day.

they're scraped and bruised, but still got strenght

to take you through,

Into, the dark.

Just close your eyes and push right through

I know it's tough right now.

"Tawni, have you seen Sonny?" Chad asked holding his phone in his hand, but Tawni hadn't seen Sonny, since she ran off crying her eyes out.

"No. Not since Nico and Grady upset her about you." Tawni said starting to walk away from Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey, Zora." Chad said walking passed her and she stopped him to tell him that sonny was on the roof sitting down. He went up to see her crying.

"Sonny, why are you crying?" She walked back down to her dressing room. Chad followed after her back to her dressing to see how much fan letters Twani got.

This was meant for you.

When then clouds are gone. Not a shadow

in sight. You'll be drenched in the sun.

With open eyes.

"Chad, I can never forgive you for cheating, lying and getting your award back, but right now I'm just angry and mad with you for taking and stealing the award from us So Randoms." Sonny said as she walked of to get some lunch.

"You must be really hurting and Chad is just a wuss puss." One of the guys said from Mackenzie Falls.

"What does that have to do with you, Mackenzie. You don't even know me, or any of the other so randoms, so I suggest you walk back to your hen house and leave us alone, since you win every oscar award and Teen Magazine." Sonny said as she begun to eat her salad, then she took a walk outside.

"Hey, Sonny." Chad said standing behind her.

Woah-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh.

Woah-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.

At the beach. The waves still crush.

Tuck and crab and pull you back.

The sun may be covered in gray.

"Hey, Chad. Wait, what are you doing here talking to me still? We were on the roof half an hour ago and you followed me around. How dare you!" Sonny said as she ran away from him.

"Sonny, wait." Chad said running after her, trying to keep up with her.

"Look, Chad, you left me broken hearted, now I would like it if I was just left alone and when the time is right I'll talk to you." Sonny said wiping her tears away in her tissues.

"Okay, I'll let you to decide your faith in me, but only this once will you listen to me." Chad said helping her up off the ground.

The sand will itch, itself may burn.

Hurricane will take it's turn, until, the dawn

Just close your eyes and push right through.

I know it's tough right now, but this was meant for you.

When the clouds are gone. Not a storm in sight.

You'll be drenched in the sun. With open eyes.

"Fine. I'll listen, but you have to stop with all the lying and the award winning on everything, but when the times right, I'll forgive you for everything, but not right now." She said walking away from him.

"Okay, I give you sometime to come around and Sonny, I do love you, but you didn't give enough time to explain myself to you and you probaby already hate me right now." Chad shouted to her and walked back to the Mackenzie Falls set.

"Nico, Grady, Zora and Nico, I'm going out tonight to get some fresh air into my longs. Chad is exactly like Cal in Titanic. He just slaps rose across the face and makes her forget about Jack Dawson." Sonny said not knowing that Chad happened to walk outside the room.

"Is that how you feel about me?" After hearing what she said to her friends.

So just close your eyes, shut them tight.

Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)

Push on though the strengh in you.

Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)

"No, Chad, don't walk away from me. It's not how I feel about you, but you need to let me be, but at the time, you won't let me be, but I meant what I said about Cal and Rose. You just will not stop with all the pretending to like me. When you don't." Sonny said and Chad ran off crying. She followed after him and he was sitting in his dressing room.

"Go away, Sonny. I did my best to apologise to you, but you just back stab me in the back. Now, can you please go I don't want to see your face ever again." Chad cried out to her and she left a note on his table, then went back to her dressing room to phone her mum.

"Mum, can I come home? Everything here is a mess and I feel like nothing is ever gonna change, but I need to have faith in me." Sonny told her mum down the phone line.

"Okay, Sonny. You can come home if you want." Her mum said down the other phone line to her.

"Thank you, mum. Your the best." She shouted down the phone to her and went to pack her things for going home.

With open eyes, open wide.

It's all good, watch it fade away.

Day by day.

"Sonny, your planning on leaving 'So Random'? After everything we've me through together in life." Chad said folding his arms and standing by the door.

"Yes, I'm planned on it, after you wrecked everything and plus, we were even dating for six months and now you want the big deal. You've got what you wished for. I'm going back home to my mother and this was all meant to be for me this year, but I promise you that I won't be returning here." Sonny said as she put her suitcases outside the door, ready for the journey home.

"Look, you stood in the way sonny, but I had no high hopes for you, or even then, but the thing is. I do love you, but you didn't exspect any of it." Chad said trying to get her to stay, but it wouldn't work, then she went out for some fresh air, but didn't see a car coming.

"Sonny, stay with me." Chad said trying to keep her alive.

"Chad,...I'm...so...sorry." She said in a shuttering voice, then she let out a breath, then she was rushed to a hospital in a heilcopter and Chad had been waiting outside for her.

Just close your eyes and push right through

I know it's tough right now.

This was meant for you.

Sonny was rushed into the room and her mother had been waiting outside with Chad, then the doctor came out with good news to tell the both of them.

"We revived her and she's on some morphine, but she's in a coma, which will only last for a few minutes or probably for a hour." The doctor said as he walked off to check another one of his patience.

"I shouldn't have told her to come back into the dressing room, but I have to let her walk out into the road, but she couldn't look for a car coming, so it hit her and now she's in a hospital all because of me not loving her or liking her." Chad said as he sat at her bedside stroking her hand.

Sonny started to flicker her eyes and she saw her mum, then she looked to chad, then realised that she had been in a accident on the road.

"Hi, Sonny." Her mum said kissing her forehead.

"Hi, mother. What happened, Chad?" Sonny asked him and he looked at her, then he got her some water before telling her.

"Well, you were walking out and then you got hit by a car, but I told Twani get someone and the hospital heilcopter brought you here and I called your mum telling her that you had been run over by a car." Chad said trying to hold her hand, but she pulled it away from him.

"Why would you do that?" Sonny asked questioning her ex-boyfriend.

"Because you walked out of the building and I couldn't stop the car from hitting you." He told her in surprise.

"Well, it was you who wanted me to leave you alone, by not letting me explain why I was saying the stuff about the Titanic ship, but please don't walk out of here or there because you know I love you." Sonny said to him. He knew that she had always felt the same way for him.

"I loved you from the moment we met and from the day we met." Chad told her and, then she winced in pain, then she fell asleep.

When the clouds are gone.

You'll be drenched in the sun.

With open eyes.


End file.
